Arlington
by Weezel
Summary: For those who paid the greatest cost
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Originally posted over the 4th of July Weekend as a 'Short' on SuesCrew. I'm not normally a writer, but this just had to be done. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

An imposing Greek Revival-style plantation house sat atop the hill like a sentry assigned to watch over its charges below. The huge columned portico featured eight massive Doric columns stretching two stories high made the home conspicuous from the city.

Though this house wasn't normally what drew people's attention when they came. Instead, the abundant columns and rows of evenly spaced tombstones commanded their visitor's respect.

Nothing could compare to the experience of coming in person to the most hallowed burial ground of our fallen military. Nothing, that is, except perhaps the burial of one of your closest friends on this sacred ground.

Jack Hudson stood in a crowd of people watching the caisson with the remains of Colonel Joseph Everett as it came closer the 'Old Guard' leading the way. However, he'd never felt more alone.

Joe had been his friend since the first grade back in Wisconsin, always the tough one. Separated only when he chose a military career upon graduation from college, they'd always remained close even as he went off to exotic places as an Air Force pilot. However, now he was gone.

As the chaplain led the way to the graveside, Jack thought back over all the times they'd shared. From the double dates with Allie and Joe's girlfriend, Sasha, in high school to the impromptu basketball games with Bobby, he had many fond memories of his friend.

_I can't believe that's all I have now_, Jack thought somberly. _Memories._

Looking to his left, Jack's eyes locked with Allie knowing she was feeling the same sense of loss he was. They'd been together for so long, people had started calling them the Three Musketeers…though many times they were more like the Three Stooges.

The flag stretched evenly and securely across the casket, the chaplain began his eulogy. Jack had heard it all before…spouting the heroics of the soldier's sacrifice. While funerals averaged 25 a day here, he knew he'd never become accustomed to the somberness of this holy place and its symbolism to the nation's past and present peace.

Oh, Jack knew people die in war…that's the nature of the beast. However, he couldn't help but wonder how many like Joe were cut down in their prime…how many had people they loved still remembering them today…how many had become no more than faded, yellowed photographs that no one ever looked at anymore.

_It wasn't fair_, Jack groaned silently as his eyes were drawn to a grave marker only a few feet away. _Lieutenant James Everett_, he read as his mind flashed back to his first visit here almost 20 years ago.

Joe's father had brought them just before graduation. They'd searched all day to find the grave of Joe's grandfather who died in World War II. It had been the second time Joe and his father had come. Only seven when he died, Mr. Everett didn't remember much about his father only that he was a hero. Jack could still recall the words Mr. Everett spoke that cold September day.

_Do not stand by my grave and weep…I am not there; I do not sleep.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds circling in flight.  
Do not stand by my grave and cry…  
I am not there. I did not die._

Jack remembered Joe had told him and Allie of his decision to join the military when they came home from that trip. However, he'd waited until after college, though they'd still been surprised but proud.

A tour in Desert Storm in the early 90's as well as time in Bosnia had them worried but Joe had escaped unscathed both times. However, that wasn't the case for his most recent deployment supporting Operation Iraqi Freedom.

Jack could still remember the call he'd gotten at the office. He'd felt like his world had crash down around him in the seconds after he'd hung up the phone. Not since the aftermath of September 11th had he'd felt anything like it.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Jack looked to his right into the eyes of the woman who had been there for him so much the last couple of days. If he really thought about it, Sue had been in his corner most of the last three years since they'd met. Like Bobby, who sat on her other side, she'd been the family he'd need in DC when he really needed one.

With a brief smile of thanks to his two best friends, Jack turned his attention back to the chaplain as he approached. With all of his musing about the past, he didn't realize that he'd totally missed the service and the playing of 'Taps' by the bugler.

Mrs. Everett had asked Jack to accept the flag on behalf of the family so he took a deep breath, stealing himself for the next few minutes of the service. He knew all eyes would be on him and hoped, for his friend's sake, he could keep his emotions in check.

"On behalf of the President of the United States and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a token of the honorable and faithful service of your loved one," the distinguished Captain whispered solemnly as he laid the folded flag in Jack's hands.

"Thank you," Jack croaked as he felt the hot tears burn his eyes as he held the soft material to his chest.

As the chaplain moved on the express his condolences to Joe's mother, sister, and other family members present, Jack's eyes locked on the casket. _I know this is what you wanted and I will never forget. Thank you, my friend_, he declared quietly his fingers digging into the sacred flag.

_**I never thought that this is where I'd settle down.  
I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown.  
They gave me this plot of land,  
Me and some other men, for a job well done. ** _

**There's a big White House sits on a hill just up the road.  
The man inside, he cried the day they brought me home.  
They folded up a flag and told my Mom and Dad:  
"We're proud of your son."**

**And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property.  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company.  
I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done.  
I can rest in peace;  
I'm one of the chosen ones:  
I made it to Arlington.**

**I remember Daddy brought me here when I was eight.  
We searched all day to find out where my granddad lay.  
And when we finally found that cross,  
He said: "Son, this is what it cost to keep us free."**

**Now here I am, a thousand stones away from him.  
He recognized me on the first day I came in.  
And it gave me a chill when he clicked his heels,  
And saluted me.**

**And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property.  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company.  
I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done.  
I can rest in peace;  
I'm one of the chosen ones:  
I made it to Arlington.**

**And everytime I hear twenty-one guns,  
I know they brought another hero home to us.**

**And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property.  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company.  
We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done.  
We can rest in peace;  
'Cause we are the chosen ones:  
We made it to Arlington.**

**Yeah, dust to dust,  
Don't cry for us:  
We made it to Arlington.**

_**Arlington by Jeremy Spillman/Dave Turnbull  
Poem by "Royster"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was playing on being a "One Hit Wonder"...sneaking in and out so quick that no one would notice...but I added a little bit to Arlington. Its not much but it came to me when I was listening to Josh Gracin at Ford's Theatre. Like he said, there are so many people that get to say "Goodbye" to their loved ones, but never get to say "Hello" again. The lyrics are to Josh Gracin's song "The Other Little Soldier"**

The funeral was just breaking up when Sue touched his arm again. Jack looked at her then followed her gaze to the little boy standing at the grave, his dark suit one size too big.

Everyone stopped and stared as the young lad tenderly touched the smooth wood of the casket holding his father. Most of them knew he'd lost his mother only a few months before, some not believing Joe would go back to war after the funeral but he did.

Joe had a duty and a country to serve. His family knew that best and was proud of his stand, even when they got the call telling them they wouldn't be saying 'hello' to him again.

_What was going through his mind? _Sue wondered as she gripped Jack's hand tightly. _Was he asking why? Did he realize the sacrifice his father made to keep us all free? _she questioned as a single tear slid down her cheek.

However, Jack understood the determined look on the young Keith's face as he walked gingerly around and around the casket. He remembered Joe talking of his son's passion to play in his uniform, startling the dog and terrorizing the neighbor's cat as he imaged his own youthful 'war games'.

Even though he didn't fully understand why his dad wasn't coming home again, Keith was proud of what that uniform stood for. Slowly and purposefully, he stopped before his father's final resting place. Not a dry eye remained when he raised his little hand and gave his dad one final salute.

**_He used to play in daddy's uniform  
With the stripes across the sleeve  
And he knew when he was all grown up  
What he was gonna to be  
He used to like to ambush every careless cat or dog  
That had the nerve to cross the battle lines he had drawn _**

And even though he didn't know  
What his dad was fighting for  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
In this war

The phone rang in the middle of the night  
When they called his dad to go  
Kissed him and his mom goodbye  
And said God I love you both  
I know that it's a lot to ask of such a little man  
But hold the fort and  
I'll be home as quickly as I can

And even though he didn't know  
What his dad was fighting for  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
In this war

A wall cannot begin to hold  
The names of all the kids  
Who gave the great sacrifice  
That any child could give

It was the first time he had ever seen  
A flag from up that close  
And he watched them as  
They folded it so careful and so slow  
As they gave it to his mother  
He knew what he should do  
He raised his little hand and  
Gave his dad one last salute

And even though he didn't know  
What his dad was fighting for  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
He was proud to be the other little soldier  
In this war


End file.
